My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 5
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo faces his ultimate battle with Agent Smith as all ponies across Equestria witness the intense battle, as this battle will determine the fate of Equestria, during the fight, the demon Valak intervenes and attempts to devour all of Equestria with darkness, can Neo stop this evil demon and end this battle once and for all, the fate of Equestria is about to be determined.


My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 5: The Fate of Equestria

Neo was flying through the sky on his way to face Agent Smith and the other agents over on the outskirts of Ponyville, this battle was going to determine the fate of Equestria. Everypony was marching to the outskirts of Ponyville, including ponies from Ponyville, Canterlot, The Crystal Empire, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, Vanhoover, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale and more. Since this battle was going to determine the fate of Equestria, everypony wanted to watch this battle.

Everypony arrived at the outskirts of Ponyville before Neo and the agents got there. They waited patiently for Neo and the agents to show up and everypony was worried about what the outcome was going to be when the battle is over. Twilight and her friends were right at the front of the row, along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Archangel and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A while ago, Twilight had taken Rarity to the hospital for injuries to her gunshot wound in her leg and she was okay now, she didn't want to miss this fight.

A few minutes later, Neo and the agents showed up, the other agents were just going to stand and watch the fight, this fight was only between Neo and Agent Smith. Neo and Agent Smith approached and faced each other. Agent Smith said, "Mr. Anderson, welcome back." Neo said, "This ends now." Agent Smith said, "I know it does, that's why my fellow agents are just going to sit back and enjoy the show, because we all know that I will be the one who triumphs." Neo said, "Don't count on it motherfucker." Then the fight began.

Neo and Agent Smith ran to each other and threw a powerful punch. The punch was so massive, it threw them across from each other for 5 yards. Then they fought each other will all their might as the ponies watched with their eyes watching every move. Everypony was staring in amazement, but nopony was cheering because this was a very serious battle.

The fight was brutal and they fought each other with martial arts moves and supernatural abilities. Some of the fighting was so brutal, some ponies couldn't bare to watch. During the fight, Neo threw Agent Smith in the air and brought him back down to the ground, wounding him badly. Then Agent Smith threw a powerful punch at Neo, sending him down to the ground in the same amount of pain.

When Neo got up, Agent Smith said, "Why Mr. Anderson, why must we keep fighting, what is it you want to accomplish, is it peace in Equestria, is it fame, could it possibly for love or friendship, what could you possibly want?" Neo said, "What you said Smith, I want eternal peace and friendship in Equestria, that's the way God wanted it, and that's the way it should be."

Then the fight continued and everypony was watching everything with amazement and hope. Then Agent Smith increased his abilities and he threw another powerful punch that threw Neo deep into the ground, wounding him even more. He thought he had finally won, but then Neo got up, Agent Smith couldn't believe that Neo was still alive, he said, "Wait a minute, how is this possible?"

Neo started to approach Agent Smith and Agent Smith said, "Get away from me." Neo said, "What are you afraid of?" Agent Smith said, "Why can't you just die?" Neo said, "Because I'm immortal, and as long as I live, you will never destroy Equestria." Agent Smith didn't know what to do now, the other agents were just as confused and surprised as he was. Agent Smith seemed terrified of Neo now and he didn't know what to do. They just kept staring at each other and everypony was wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, a dark cloud filled the sky and a demonic creature appeared in between Neo and Agent Smith. The demonic creature looked like a nun, except it had a pale demonic face and sharp teeth. The demon was known as Valak and in the past, the demon could be vanquished just by saying it's name, but now the demon had gotten stronger.

Valak looked at Agent Smith with an evil smile and Agent Smith looked terrified, then Valak roared at Agent Smith and suddenly, a swarm of darkness went around Agent Smith and the darkness ate up his body like dust. The darkness then surrounded the other agents and did the same thing to them. Then Valak faced all the ponies and they were terrified of this demonic nun.

Then Valak began making swarms of the darkness hover all across Equestria, and this darkness could devour all of Equestria, but Neo wasn't about to let that happen. Neo said to Valak, "Go back to hell demon and leave Equestria alone." Valak just laughed at Neo and a swarm of darkness surrounded Neo. The ponies were really terrified now, they were just about to see Neo devoured alive right in front of them, Princess Luna was the one who was really scared for him. Valak hovered in the air and was preparing to devour all of Equestria.

As the darkness surrounded Neo, he held a knife in his hand and was prepared to what he was going to have to do. As the darkness surrounded him Neo took the knife and began to slit his wrists. Once his wrists were slit, Valak began to scream in agony. The darkness around Equestria began to move and it surrounded Valak. The darkness swarmed around Valak and devoured him. Once Valak was gone, the darkness all around Equestria disappeared and the sun was shining bright once again.

That's when everypony saw that the terror was all over. They looked around for Neo and didn't see him at first. Then the ponies saw Neo lying on the ground ahead of them and he appeared to be lifeless. Twilight and her friends approached him and tried to wake him up, but he didn't move. Then Twilight noticed that his wrists were bleeding and he apparently had slit his wrists while he had been surrounded by the darkness that nearly devoured him. Twilight remembered Neo telling her that he was immortal, but he can be die permanently if he dies by his own hands. And from this, this was clear that Neo had died by his own hands. They had to face the fact that Neo was dead now and was gone forever.

Twilight and her friends began to cry as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached Neo's body, when they saw he was dead, they began to mourn as well. Everypony across Equestria began mourning for Neo, they all saw him as a hero and he had given his life to save them all from ultimate destruction. Princess Luna was crying the hardest, she had just lost the boy that she loved so much and she was never going to see him again. She kissed his cheek and cried some more. As everypony mourned, Octavia played a song on her cello in honor of Neo and she mourned as well (Nearer My God To Thee" Titanic Version). The song made everypony cry even more and when she finished her song, Luna let out the loudest and saddest cry of all the ponies.

Then suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of everypony, the light was so bright, it nearly blinded everypony. Then a human figure walked out of the light and the light disappeared, the human was wearing a toga and this appeared to be the human that Neo always admired. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna recognized him away and they had seen him before, the human was Jesus Christ and they couldn't believe that the lord and savior of earth was right here in Equestria. Everypony stared at Jesus in amazement, they had never seen him before and didn't know who he was, only Neo's friends and the princesses knew who he was.

Then Jesus approached Neo's body, he picked up Neo and held him out in his arms for a few seconds. Then Neo sat up in his arms and was alive again, when everypony saw this, they cheered for joy, Neo was alive once again and everypony was overjoyed about it. Neo saw that he was the arms of Jesus and he was so surprised that he was seeing Jesus face to face. Neo hugged Jesus and Jesus said to him, "You have done well my precious child, father is very proud of you as am I." Then Neo got back on the ground and the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike hugged Neo.

Then Jesus approached Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia and Luna smiled and they actually bowed to Jesus. They had great respect for Jesus and even greater respect for his father. Jesus said to the princesses that he and his father are so proud of them for everything they have done for Equestria.

God had created Equestria at the same time he created earth and he had sent Celestia and Luna to rule over Equestria when Fausticorn left to be an alicorn angel in heaven. And now Celestia and Luna have made Jesus and his father very proud and they knew that Celestia and Luna would continue to do so. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would forever continue to rule over the magical land of Equestria. And with these words, Jesus said that evil would never again enter Equestria and it was now rid of all evil.

Then Jesus faced the crowd of ponies and everypony smiled at him as he held his arms out to them. Then a chorus began singing "Jesus Loves the Little Children" but the chorus sang "Jesus Loves the Little Ponies." Everypony sang along with the chorus and felt a powerful dose of happiness soaring through them as they sang along. When the song came to it's end, Jesus disappeared and was now back in heaven. Very soon, he would return to earth to give every human on earth peace and harmony just like in Equestria.

When Jesus was gone, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached Neo and they both hugged him tightly, and Luna hugged him even tighter. And then everypony around Equestria began celebrating Neo's victory and Jesus's blessing. They knew now that evil would never again invade Equestria and eternal happiness and peace was now bestowed upon them.

Years passed by in Equestria and the future of Equestria became brighter than ever. Neo lived with his friends forever and ever, along with his beautiful princess, Princess Luna. His friends, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike grew up and lived wonderful lives. Twilight continued to spread friendship all across Equestria along with Starlight Glimmer and Neo. Starlight also became an alicorn princess and joined with Twilight spreading the magic of friendship around Equestria as her assistant princess.

Pinkie Pie became a professional party planner and continued to work in Sugarcube Corner, and she also continued devoting her life to making others happy and making everypony smile. Fluttershy opened up an animal rescue shelter and she also worked as a veterinarian, and she also continued to spread kindness around Equestria.

To help Rarity, Neo invested money and opened up a fashion boutique for her in Canterlot, which is what Rarity had always dreamed of. Rarity now owned 2 fashion boutiques, one in Canterlot and one in Ponyville, she had a very successful career and continued to live in Ponyville along with her friends. Applejack continued to live on her farm in Sweet Apple Acres and she had a very successful career running her own rodeo. Rainbow Dash eventually joined the Wonderbolts and became the most famous Wonderbolt around Equestria with her amazing sonic rainboom. Spike grew up and continued to live with Neo and Twilight in the Castle of Friendship.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders grew up and now follow what their sisters do with their lives. Sweetie Belle joined Rarity in the fashion business, Applebloom joined Applejack in the rodeo business and Scootaloo eventually overcame her fear of flying and is now entering the Wonderbolts Academy and is studying to become a Wonderbolt just like Rainbow Dash. Archangel eventually married Flurry Heart and lived a life that was just as wonderful as Neo and Princess Luna's.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna continue to rule Equestria and make sure that friendship is spread all across the land. As for Neo, he continued his career in singing and became the most successful heavy metal singer in Equestria, he also made radios and delivered them all across Equestria so everypony could hear his music whenever they wanted, and he wouldn't have to put on concerts all the time. Ponies across Equestria listened to the radio constantly and always hear Neo and other singers around Equestria.

Neo and Princess Luna continue to live a happy and live in a wonderful marriage, and their love and friendship had become more powerful than ever. Same with his friendship with the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike. Their friendship never ended and became eternal and everlasting.

These have been the adventures of a young boy and his wonderful friends who were all ponies, and he became known as the only human in Equestria along with his son Archangel. Maybe he will get to relive his adventures all over again in the magical land that he describes is just like living in Heaven. Nopony knows what the future holds for the magical land of Equestria, but we know one thing, Equestria will forever be a land of peace, harmony, love and everlasting friendship.

The End.


End file.
